Bullet
by Joy Youngblood
Summary: Please read prologue. Vampires, supernatural beings, mature/adult/dark themes. Possible lemons in the future. Romance, suspense, horror, supernatural.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the _Twilight _Saga; all inclusive material copyright Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Tell me what you think of the prologue. Based on the feedback and plot that I come up with, I may continue posting chapters or delete this.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**My footsteps echoed off the walls as I stalked down the hallway to--what I hoped was--the exit. **If only I'd known it wouldn't be that easy.

He was right behind me. I could smell him--his natural tangy odor mixed with the salty, rusty smell of human blood. The overly sweet smell added into the mix alerted me that he'd also consumed animal blood.

How could I have been so stupid?

He gave me everything. Anything--everything--I've ever wanted, I could have within the blink of an eye. Any place I wanted to go, we'd be there within seconds. Anything I wanted to see, or touch, or hear... I could have in moments.

Though, at first, that's all I saw; I never read the fine print, like the bittersweet catch you read on the bottom of a concert or contest ticket. I just by-passed that crucially important fine print, going on with my life without looking back.

Again, _How could I have been so stupid?_

Although he could give me anything I wanted--anything I wanted to hear, see or touch--it always had a catch. That fine print was always there, hovering, observing every move I made, shaking it's head in disappointment and pity. Because, even though I was granted all those things through hearing, seeing or touching, the catch was _always _there.

Sure, I saw, heard and touched things. But I never actually _felt _them. I never really _listened _to them. I sure as shit never _registered _what I saw.

And now, because I ignored the fine print with a flick of the hair and scoffing with the attitude, I find myself frantically increasing my pace down the dim-lighted stone hallway in fear of my life. I needed to get out, that I knew.

I also knew it was too late. Not for me to get out, but for Edward. Edward, and my best friend that managed to get herself tangled up in my deadly life.

_Edward._

"Don't try this, again," _his _mechanical laugh rang through the narrow hall, reaching me just as I rounded the corner near the end. I was getting no where fast, and I knew that because of what faltered my steps: the sight of _yet another _seemingly endless hallway. I picked up the pace even more, now coming out into a light jog. The hallway was exactly like the others; no windows, no doors; no, just dark brick walls, nasty creepy-crawlies and cement flooring. A random light or two here and there, hence the reason behind the dim-lighting.

A blood-curdling scream halted my steps. It didn't come from this hall, but was an echo of someone far away: definitely in the building, and definitely belonging to my best friend.

The thought made my stomach churn. My stomach contents then emptied themselves out onto the floor, my throat burning after from the vomit that now created a disgusting smelling puddle next to me.

"Well, well, well. Sounds like someone just got a chunk or two taken out of them," _He _remarked from somewhere behind me. I had a gut feeling that he wasn't talking about me. That thought almost made me puke again, but I held it in. His confident, fluent footsteps' echo's became louder and louder with each passing second.

That's when I knew. It was now or never.

"Why me?" I cried into the eerie silence--apart from _his _footsteps ringing closer and closer--of the hall. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone!?"

"Well, Bella, that would be no fun. You see, you just made it too easy... you and Edward both," He laughed, just as another piercing scream echoed through the halls. _Where is she? _I wondered helplessly, though I knew my finding her would do no good. It wasn't as if I could fight off a vampire.

_Vampire. _The thought still made chills run down my spine.

Looking all around me and deciding that the coast was clear--at least enough to make another break for it--I broke out into abrupt sprint. I knew I couldn't outrun him, just as I knew I couldn't fight the person who was hurting--or dare I say it... _killing--_my best friend.

Well, that's not true. I could.

But I'd die. And so would she. My attacking her future murderer would do nothing but take my life out along with hers; her death was inevitable, whereas I could maybe still make it.

Who am I kidding? I'm as good as gone.

A dull throbbing in the back of my head caused me to wince and pant, my sprints becoming more urgent. What was I thinking? I couldn't leave this... this... _prison _without her. She's my best friend, for Christ's sake. I would _not _leave her here to _die._

My pants and steps filled the silence of the hall, the echoes taunting, teasing me of what I already know; if I don't get to her quick, it'll be too late. I don't even know where to begin looking.

Not only did my stupidity with _him _seal my fate of death with a wax stamp, but it also sealed my best friend's. And my Edward's. And it's all my fault.

Sobs, gasping and an odd hiccuping sound joined in with my now non-existent pants and sprints.

It didn't take me long to figure out that those extra sounds were coming from me.

I stopped, my hands resting on my thighs as I leaned over and dry-heaved. Something was wrong. And it wasn't my state of over-whelming emotions.

It wasn't the screams--or lack thereof--of my friend suffering somewhere in this prison.

No... it was what I could no longer hear.

_His _footsteps had stopped.

Was he gone? Did he leave me alone, finally? No. Why would he? He was already this far. Why would he stop?

My pessimistic and sorrowful suspicions were confirmed when he rounded the corner up ahead, near the end of the hall that I was headed down, and began walking toward me. He was mere yards away from me.

I should have given up. Just let him take me. Truth be told, I _wanted _to whimper and cry. I _wanted_ to release those few strained tears I currently held back.

But I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

I needed to take whatever energy I had left and save my best friend. I needed to save my _Edward, _though I'm sure he can take care of himself.

I needed to kill the vampire that was stalking toward me, as if I was his prey. I straightened up, my eyes narrowing in confidence.

_You can do this! You can do this!_

My heart beat out of my chest as he closed the distance between us. He said he could give me anything I wanted, but I'd forgotten to read the fine print.

My heart then stuttered as fear crept up inside of me. I could feel the adrenaline and unbearable anticipation seeping through me, like poison through blood, and did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you thought! Warning: this story contains vampires, supernatural beings and adult/dark/gory themes.

- Joy


End file.
